


The Story Of Our Lives

by rapmonned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Do You Guys Want Smut, Fluff, I Just Wanted Some KageHina soooo, M/M, Middle School, Might Add Some Smut, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonned/pseuds/rapmonned
Summary: "KAGS!" I yelled from the living room."What, dumbass?!" He yelled back."Do you remember how we first met?" I asked thoughtfully."Wasn't it like kindergarten?" He replied, walking into our cluttered living room."Yeah, those were the days, huh?" I said whimsically.





	

**Hinata POV**

 

“But mommy! I’m scared!” I said really scared.

 

“It’ll be okay, sweetie. I’ll be back later, I promise.”

 

“Pinky swear?” I asked, holding up my pinky finger.

 

“Pinky swear.” She said as she brought her pinky up to hook it with mine.

 

“Now you can’t break this promise ever. Alright, see you later, mommy!” I said with a wave, as she walked out the rainbow colored doors.

 

“Hi, sweetie. My name is Ms. Bradford. What’s your name?” She asked, towering over me.

 

“Hi, Ms. Bradford! My name Hinata Shouyou.”

 

“Hinata? What a nice name. I believe, Hinata, that you are in the Crow class. Do you like crows, Hinata?” She asked gingerly.

 

“Aren’t they those black birds with the loud squawk?”

 

“Yeah that’s right.”

 

“Yeah, they’re cool! Because flying seems really fun!”

 

“It does doesn’t? Alright,” she pauses to open the orange and black colored door, “Takeda-sensei? You have a new student.” She said to the man in the green tracksuit.

 

“Oh, really? Okay, class, back in your seats. Today, I would like for you to meet our new student. Would you like to share something?” He asked, looking at me.

 

“Hi! My name is Hinata Shouyou. I hope we all can be very good friends!” I said, in front of the whole class. Once finished, I sat in an empty hair next to this dark blue haired boy. He looked really grumpy as he continued to slurp at his milk carton. “Hi. I’m Hinata, what’s your name?” I asked him.

 

“Kageyama.” He mumbled as he still slurped at his milk carton.

 

“What about your last name, Kageyama?”

 

“Tobio.”

 

“Oh. It doesn’t sound as good as your first name. You want a handshake?” I asked, extending my hand toward him.

 

“W - what’s that?” He asked unsure of the safeness.

 

“You never heard of a handshake?” I asked, surprised.

 

“No.”

 

“Here,” I paused to grab his hand, “You take your hand and hook it with mine, but not like a pinky swear hook, more like grab onto something hook, ‘kay?” I asked, making sure he knew what I said.

 

“I think I get it. So I take my hand and grab yours, then I shake it and let go?”

 

“Yeah, you got!” I cheered.

 

“Cool.” He mumbled as he examined his hand a little more.

 

“Are we friends?” I asked, a little scared that he will say no.

 

“Do you want to be friends?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then we’re friends.” He replied with a nod of his head.

 

“Yay!” I cheered, shouting into Kageyama’s ear.

 

“Be quiet! You’re so loud!” He yelled at me.

 

“Hey! You don’t have to be mean!” I yelled back. I began to pout, holding back tears and faced away from him, arms folded. I heard small sniffling and turned around to see Kageyama with his head down on the table. I gently tapped him in the shoulder, but he didn’t raise he head. I looked down at the table top to see small streaks of water. “Are you okay?” I asked quietly.

 

“N - no.” He mumbled into his arms.

 

“I - I’m sorry for being too loud.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He said as he picked up his head, wiping the leftover tears from off his face.

 

“Wanna hug it out?” I offered arms wide open.

 

“I don’t know what a hug is.” Kageyama replied.

 

“All you have to do is open your arms out wide, come in really close to me, and wrap your arms around me and that’s a hug.” I announced proudly.

 

“Oh, okay.” He said as he opened his arms and came closer to me. I was hugged onto his chest and he squeezed me tight. “This is nice.” He murmured on top of my head.

 

“I know.” I mumbled into his chest.

 

“Okay class, grab your lunch boxes and line up.” Takeda - sensei asked the class as we scampered to get to our cubbies and grab our colorful lunches. We all lined up in front of the door and walked out of the classroom. While walking out, I looked around and saw colorful poster boards, paper animals, and other students work from other classes. I continued to walk in front a taller kid with greenish - black hair. I lightly tapped his shoulder and he whispered a small 'yes'. "Do you know any of the other classes?" I said, asking in the same tone they spoke in.

 

"I only know the other class we play with. That's the cat class." He replied, remaining in their same position and tone of voice.

 

"Oh." I said as we walked into the colorful and loud room. I saw children from a whole bunch of other classes running around the large room that was filled with large long tables and these weird bucket things that held squishy looking stuff, that I'm guessing is food. Takeda - sensei 


End file.
